justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
GV-104 Razorback
The GV-104 Razorback is an armored car in Just Cause 2. Appearance It's an armored car armed with an auto-cannon. If the player reaches the top upgrade level on the Black Market a pair of heavy machine guns is added. There are 4 versions that are available in different colors. The military version features the standard military liveries, while the Agency version only comes in black. *Panau Military version with a turret that's only armed with an auto cannon. *Panau Military version with a turret that has two coaxial Machine Guns and a single Autocannon. *Panau Military version without a turret. This version has no weapons and is most commonly found at military air-bases, though it can sometimes spawn at regular military bases. It's possible that it's used as an aircraft tug. This version takes the place of the AVIA from Just Cause. *Agency version, with a turret. It will get two machine guns when upgraded to level 6. Performance It's relatively slow, but can sustain a significant amount of damage. The mounted auto-canon can destroy almost any vehicle in a single hit, though some, like larger trucks and other Razorbacks, may take two or three. While the gun has limited vertical range, low-flying military UH-10 Chippewas can be also downed with a single shot. The gun's full vertical range is around 40 degrees, with the depression being roughly 20, so it's ideal for taking out targets at medium ranges. However, the Chippewas armed with rockets (at high Heat levels) can make a good dent in the Razorback's armor within a few shots, which means that the Razorback should be moving about to not be destroyed. Locations Upgrading the Agency one at the Black Market upgrades them all. s mounted on the sides.]] *An upgradable black Agency version can be bought at the Black Market for $100,000. Unlocked upon reaching 360,000 Chaos points. *At many military bases and military airports. **At every, or almost every base in the Berawan Besar Mountains. **At Kastelo Singa, where the Agency mission Mountain Rescue takes place. It can be used to complete the mission by allowing you to eliminate the Panauan troops trying to stop you and then safely destroy the vent station you've driven to. **Somewhat rare in forest bases. **A rare version with only the auto cannon can be found at Kem Jalan Gurun military base in the Lautan Lama Desert. This version is included in the Just Cause 2 Demo. **At the outpost on the road to Gunung Merah Radar Facility X:6730; Y:27590. This one also spawns with two machine guns. **Some spawn at Kem Jalan Merpati near the runway along with some MV V880s. **One unique jungle camouflage version is at Sungai Cengkih Besar, near some crates. **Paya Luas. **Banjaran Gundin. **? *The Reapers ask Rico to steal one for them in the mission Taming the Beast. It is never seen again. *Two of them are seen in the mission Head of State. Trivia *It takes the role of a tank in Just Cause 2. It's not common to see tanks in open world games because of how difficult they are to program. Category:Military Vehicles Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content